Sirina Lancelot
Sirina Lancelot ''-Sirina Lancelot'' Sirina Lancelot is the fifteen year-old daughter of Sir Lancelot from the legend "King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table". She is a Royal because she wants to follow her destiny and be the first woman knight at the Round Table. Character Personality Sirina is brave, courageous, and athletic, considering she is the daughter of a knight. But she also has a girly side, because her mother is a woman of the court. She is very talkitive and chatty, a way her and her parents differ. She's very likable and helpful, which makes her friends with pretty much everyone, including the school's faculty. Appearance Sirina very fair and light skin. She is about 5'7. She has short shoulder-length blond curly hair that she combs to the right. She has steely blue eyes, gold eye shadow, and red lipstick. She wears a purple ruffly layered shirt that reaches her waist and is longer in the back. She wears gray tight leggings, a silver belt, knee-length purple combat boots, and a silver shoulder guard armor piece. She accessorizes with a ruffly silver and purple purse and a purple crown. Fairy Tale Main Article: King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table Relationships Family Sirina's dad is Sir Lancelot. Sirina and her father are very close. Lancelot was excited to have a daughter to teach the knights' ways. Sirina's mother is unknown, although it is known that she is a woman of the court. She married Lancelot after he saved her from an assassination attempt. She is close with Sirina as well. She was upset that Sirina decided to follow her father's destiny instead of become a lady of the court like her, but she finally excepted it and moved on, supporting her daughter's choice. But Sirina thinks her mom likes her the least, since her younger sister in a noblewoman in training, and her brother is training to be a knight, but Sirina is rewriting the story. Sirina has a fourteen year-old brother named Aiden, who has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes. He wants to become a knight like his father. He wanted to become the next Sir Lancelot, but Sirina inherited that tale, being the oldest child. Aiden gets along with Sirina, and she gives him fencing tips. But since he is only a year younger than her, he sometimes doesn't listen to her and disrespects her. Sirina's last sibling is the youngest daughter, Carla. She is eleven, and has light brown hair and blue eyes. She is very polite, but doesn't approve of Sirina's discision to become a knight instead of a noblewoman. Friends Sirina is best friends with Darling Charming, because she understands the urge to be different from everyone and and to let girls take charge of their stories. She's also friends with Jillian Beanstalk and Briar Beauty because they are adventurous and fun to be around. She also considers Raven Queen, Rosabella Beauty, and Nina Thumbell besties because they stand up for what they believe in and don't let boys push them around. Enemies Sirina doesn't like guys that treat girls unequally, or girls that let guys boss them around. She finds villians at school extremely annoying, including her roomate, Hydra Underworld. Ashlynn Ella doesn't approve of Sirina's willingness to kill dragons, so that leaves a tension between the two of them. Also, Sirina doesn't like Queen Guinevere because she refused her father's marriage proposel, but she is glad Lancelot didn't marry her and that he found her mother. Romance Sirina wants to date a guy that treats her as an equal, but so far none of the guys at Ever After High do. Pet Sirina has a pet baby dragon called Scales that her father rescued from poachers and nursed back to health. Then he gave it to Sirina and let her name and keep it. Trivia * Scales was given to Sirina at age 7. * Sirina gives fencing classes to Aiden when she goes home to Camelot for school break. Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Arthurian Legend